numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaydob04/Ranking the Numberblocks Episodes (0 - 10 / 10)
For your convenience, the Terrible Twos will be nicknamed "Blue and Purple" in order for them to be referred to easily. This may contain some bias, so don't lash out at me for liking or hating a certain episode. Season 1 (High Five) #One (8/10) - The first episode is great. Beginning in 2017, Numberblocks made this fabulous gem, showing a small red block go on a big adventure to know who she really is. The episode actually foreshadows later episodes too, such as "I can be a part of something bigger", the counting hand, and there's also the return of most of the Alphablocks animals. #Another One (7/10) - This episode was OK. It's like a sequel to the first episode. It debuted Two to Numberland, and he was represented by 2 people playing tennis together, which is really cool. #Two (9/10) - Possibly the best song in High Five!. The Two song was a really heartwarming song, seeing 2 best friends happily singing together. Awww. #Three (7/10) - Three was an alright character in my opinion. What's good about the episode is that it foreshadowed Nine from about 4 months later. #One, Two, Three (2/10) - This episode was really forgettable. I just didn't see the point of it. (Yes, it teaches us the order of "1, 2, 3" and that). I just thought the episode was a bit boring and pointless. #Four (7/10) - This episode was OK. What I liked about it is that Four sees EVERYTHING square, like he's playing Minecraft or something. #Five (7/10) - The biggest Numberblock of this season debuts in this episode, which I really like. Also, I discovered that in some shots of her song, her glove is absent. I also like how Five was represented by a lead singer. #The Three Little Pigs (8/10) - I almost forgot this episode ever existed. It's the 3 Little Pigs played by the Numberblocks and Four is the Big Bad Square. I also thought the plot twist of the pigs living with the square to be really clever, as seeing Four rip up One and Two and eat them would be too violent and terrifying for kids to watch. #Off We Go! (8/10) - Again, I almost forgot that episode existed. It's like "One, Two, Three", which I don't like, but they made it better, by adding 4 and 5, and adding a little song to it. It goes well with the fact that the order must go "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" and not all jumbled up. #How To Count (7/10) - Yes, This episode teaches people how to count, which is what it exactly says in the tin. Three can't count properly and she thinks there's a Flapjack Snaffler, a creature with 3 of everything, on the loose. The episode ends with a plot twist, showing that the Flapjack Snaffler WAS real, and that he DID take not 3, but 5 flapjacks. I also used to be scared of the Flapjack Snaffler when I first saw him. #Stampolines (5/10) - I also forgot this episode existed. You see the different shapes 3 - 5 make, ehile One goes into super cute sad girl mode as she shows her only shape, while an obvious plot twist is that she makes up ALL the Numberblocks. #The Whole of Me (8/10) - What a great song that the episode has, by having Numberblocks 2 - 5 splitting into their wholes and parts. Oh, and the ridiculously hilarious face 3 has while in her 2+1R shape. I literally laughed my head off at it for like a whole minute when I first saw it. #The Terrible Twos (7/10) - This was the 2nd episode I watched when I first discovered Numberblocks. It's when Four splits into 2 troublesome Twos that they call "The Terrible Twos". They go around tickling everyone, while a whole army of Ones manage to stop them. Great episode. #Holes (6/10) - This episode isn't as good as the episode after it, as it just teaches about bonds to 5. #Hide and Seek (9/10) - This was the 1st episode I watched when I first discovered Numberblocks. It is really calm, showing Five (who I thought was related to B at the time due to her shape) relaxing while the other Numberblocks play Hide and Seek, adding up to 5 in the process. Season 2 (Ten Out of Ten) #SIx (8/10) - This episode made me excited because Six to Ten were finally there. I liked how Six uses dice, which have 6 dice. #Seven (7/10) - Seven was actually the first character I ever got to see fully. I was really interested in him. A couple of days later, and I finally got to see him in action. I liked him, so that's why I gave the episode a good rating. #Eight (5/10) - Yeah. The episode debuted Octoblock to the team, but there's 1 problem. Eight can't sing, so the others sing for him. #Nine (8/10) - My favourite debut episode besides Two's. I actually loved how similar Nine was to Four, since they're both squares. I liked the song too for being similar in a way to Two's song. #Ten (7/10) - Ten's debut isn't as good as the rest, and why is that? It's because when Ten sings her long "e" sounds, it irritated me when I first saw it. I also was confused on why Ten was related in a way to One and not Five. (1 ten, 1 one) #Just Add One! (5/10) - When it was 2017, I loved the episode. Now, I found the episode a little boring. #Blast Off! (5/10) - This episode was a bit meh. It's one of those 10 bond episodes. #Counting Sheep (6/10) - This episode was a little bit boring. That's why I gave it a meh. #Double Trouble (8/10) - A bit better than the rest, mainly because Octoblock had a main role in it. #The Three Threes (7/10) - I liked how Nine has a square root episode like Four. #Odds and Evens (7/10) - This episode just grabs the "Odds and Evens" thingy and turns it into a sports team. #Fluffies (9/10) - This episode was so fun to watch. I liked how Eight made an unexpected appearance at the end. #The Two Tree (8/10) - This episode was also really fun to watch. It's like a sequel to Odds and Evens with their respective red and blue helmets. #Numberblock Castle (7/10) - Liked it. I liked how the episode teaches that you can make 5 - 10 with 1 - 4. #Ten Green Bottles (10/10) - The best episode in 2017. I liked the final minutes of it where all of 1 - 10 are in the sky, and how Ten sang her final lines of the episode. I thought this was the end for Numberblocks. Until... Season 3 #Once Upon a Time (9/10) - Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten vanished as 1 - 5 are recapped for 5 episodes. I loved how they recapped the first 7 episodes into 1 with a story. #Blockzilla (7/10) - I loved how Blockzilla teaches about the greater than, less than and equals sign by interprating her as a friendly dinosaur who loves to play with the biggest number. Sadly, the Numberblocks were too scared of Blockzilla until she told them the truth. #The Numberblocks Express (3/10) - Five acts like a total idiot in this episode, because she threw herself out of the train, Ones danced on the train and they could have stopped the train at about the 2 minute mark of the episode. #Fruit Salad (4/10) - Three acted like I wanted to punch her in the face. She was so bratty and greedy, that she caused ALL of her machines (Yes, all of them) to blow up 1 by 1 until they were covered in fruit outside. Thankfully, Three got what she deserved, a lamon hitting her in the head. #Zero (8/10) - Zero finally came, and she was a great addition to the team. (even though she only appeared once in this season.) #Now We Are Six to Ten (8/10) - Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten return to the spotlight, as the first 6 "Ten out of Ten" episodes were recapped into 1 story. #Numberblobs (7/10) - This episode was great. It introduced little buddies to the Numberblocks, called "Numberblobs", who count things like the Numberblocks do. #Building Blocks (8/10) - This episode was great, as it showed 6 - 10 appear without 1 - 5 appearing. (8 only says their names via counting though). #Peekaboo! (10/10) - I loved this song. I loved it so much that it was as good as "Ten Green Bottles" from previous season. #Hiccups (6/10) - An OK episode. It shows Nine getting the hiccups during a picture. the others from 6 - 10 help him, but fails horribly, only for the camera to blow up and cure the hiccups. #What's the Difference? (8/10) - I liked the song. As it taught subtraction very well. #Numberblock Rally (9/10) - This episode was so fun to watch, because it has you see the Numberblocks from 1 - 10 race it out. (One wins at the end due to an incident involving Three and Eight). #Five and Friends (7/10) - This episode was kind of OK. The Numberblocks were kinda like they were in a time paradox as they said and did the same things and got faster until Nine goes "HOOOOOOOLD OOOOOON!" and then the repeated paradox breaks. #Octoblock to the Rescue! (9/10) - I was waiting for Octoblock and The Terrible Twos to come face to face in this episode. I also liked how 1 - 7 came to assist Octoblock, only for the Twos to transform, with the magic mirror, into Octonaughty, a very naughty Eight who is Octoblock's nemesis. Octonaughty was a really funny kids show villain in my opinion. #Ten Again! (8/10) - The song. Everything about it is so catchy. I liked the quick bonds bit at he near end. Season 4 (Fifteen and Friends) #Flatland (8/10) - 2D Shapes in Numberblocks? Yes please! I liked the concept, and the reference to the film called "Flat Land". #Pattern Palace (6/10) - This episode teaches about different patterns. That's it. #The Legend of Big Tum (7/10) - Big Tum was so fun to watch, as he eats blocks, and spits them out when they solve his questions. Teaches people about missing numbers. #Mirror, Mirror! (9/10) - This episode was an utter cluster hell in my opinion. Because like a hundred Numberblocks just run around crazy, and they all get crammed in a tiny wardrobe, only to pour out at the end. #The Wrong Number (8/10) - The series takes a really surprising turn, as it turns into a crime scene where Nine thinks his stuff has vanished in his apartment, so he relies on One to find out who stole his stuff. It turns out to be Six, who was innocent all the time. #Eleven (7/10) - Eleven, when I first saw her, made me think that Numberblocks will slowly die, but when I saw her for the first time, I loved her. I thought she was so cute. #Twelve (7/10) - Twelve was as cute as Eleven, because she was very unique, as he is a super rectangle! #The Way of the Rectangle (9/10) - This episode was a breather episode, where Twelve teaches the others to be rectangles like her, in the form of yoga. How peaceful. #Ride The Rays (8/10) - This episode is like a platformer, where Numberblocks 1 - 6 use the rays to get to the top. (Twelve shows up and manages to get to the top, and turn it into an array display party!!! #Block Star (10/10) - This episode has Star Wars written all over it. The traps may look bad to some, but come on, it's a kids show. You wouldn't want a chainsaw in a cute show like this. Also, The ending where the Block Star turns into a disco cube was really clever in the writer's behalf, as having it explode would make people hate Twelve for using explosives. #Thirteen (9/10) - The debut of one of my favourite Numberblocks. Thirteen was a comedian, as he always slips and slides whenever he hears his name, because he thinks something unlucky happens to him. #Fourteen (9/10) - I am a really big fan of Fourteen's song, man. #Fifteen (8/10) - Fifteen is so sneaky in this season. In her debut episode, she sneaks around, helping Nine, Eight ans a cat on the way with her ego, the Step Squad, consisting of 1 - 5. #Tween Scenes (7/10) - a recap of 11 - 15. that's it. #Step Squads (7/10) - It shows the Step Squad gradually building up from One, to Three, to Six, to Ten, to Fifteen. Season 5 #Fifteen's Minute of Fame (8/10) - I loved Zero's return, Fifteen as the host and all the Numberblocks showing their acts. #On Your Head (7/10) - I liked the reasoning on why 11 - 15 (and all the other Numberblocks) need their Numberlings, so they can remember who they are. #Ten's Place (6/10) - The episode was great and that, but Three ruined everything by being bossy, making a lot of Thirteens, and causing chaos. #Balancing Bridge (7/10) - Six was such a jerk in this episode, making the others suffer on some loose bridges for her own amusement, and she even says that they could have took the lift, which angers everyone. #Sixteen (8/10) - "''I AM SIXTEEN, AND MY VOICE IS SO LOUD!!!!" ''Sixteen was such a funny character in my opinion. honestly. #Square Club (7/10) - All the Square Roots in 1 episode? YES PLEASE! #Seventeen (8/10) - I like Seventeen. He has a gimmick of painting 17 of everything. "B U T I P A I N T S E V E N T E E N ! ! !" #Eighteen (8/10) - The song is so cool. HE LITERALLY JUST ZOOMS PAST EVERYBODY WITH HIS SPEEEEEEED. #Loop the Loop (7/10) - This episode was so fun to watch. It's what happens when all the composite teens have fun together. #Nineteen (7/10) - Nineteen was an OK character to debut in this episode, as she switches between a vast majority of shapes to help people out. #Twenty (7/10) - This episode was so great, and it began a new era in the Numberblocks era. (The Twenty era) where Twenty is the biggest existing Numberblock. #Tall Stories (7/10) - A recap of 16 - 20. #Flights of Fancy (9/10) - A really fun space adventure where the Teen Numberblocks and Twenty go to different planets and experience them. #I Can Count to Twenty (8/10) - The song was so catchy and really fun to watch. I liked the 20 - 1 countdown and the "Twenty-Legged Twengle" part. I hated the "Twenty-One" in the episode though. #Heist (8/10) - This episode is about 16 - 20 retrieving (not the golden infinity) One's teddy bear from the Museum of Numbers. The robot guards did mistake them for intruders, as their hands turn into feathers that they use to tickle-tickle trespassers, but they forgave 16 - 20 at the end as they all grabbed their teddy bears and cuddle-cuddled them. How cute. Season 6 #Sign of the Times (8/10) - Multiplication is finally a thing in Numberland. I also thought Eighteen was being a bit too childish at this rate, as he rolls around in the background moaning and whining for impatiency during the adding part. #Fun Times Fair (8/10) - This episode is so good. Twelve and the Numberblobs at the fair together? sharing? in one episode? yes. #The Lair of Shares (8/10) - This episode, like "Numberblock Rally" from Season 3, is like a game in an episode, as Numberblocks 1 - 4 have to find all the gems before the genies of air, water and fire (12, 15 and 20 respectively) destroy their key. #Terrible Twosday (9/10) - The Terrible Twos have a new trick up their sleeve, as they use UFO's to split everyone into Twos. Five even hijacks Blue's UFO and splits people into Fives. The episode ends where One uses Blue's UFO to split both of the Twos into Ones, and then having the Twos flee. #Divide and Drive (7/10) - I like this episode. It's division but the Numberblocks way, represented by go-kart tracks, hosted by Three. Category:Blog posts